justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
JT
JT, played by guest star Mike Foy, is a supporting character in the FX series Justified third season episode "Harlan Roulette". JT is an oxycontin addict who works as a thief and courier of stolen goods for drug dealer Glen Fogle. Biography Background JT is an oxycontin addict who works as a thief and courier of stolen goods for drug dealer Glen Fogle. He is partnered with fellow addict Wade Messer. Season 3 JT and Wade Messer are in their truck in a queue of cars approaching a police road block. JT says that he thinks it was an injustice that Michael Vick was sentenced to fifteen years incarceration for killing dogs. He claims to know people who got shorter sentences for killing people. Messer sees through this lie. Messer recognises Deputy US Marshal Raylan Givens and tells JT to turn the truck around. JT does so, drawing the attention of Raylan and the troopers. JT drives over the verge and tips the truck onto its side. Messer climbs out the window and runs into the woods. Raylan clambers onto the truck and arrests JT but Messer escapes. Messer is bailed out by Wally Becket and brought to Glen Fogle's pawn shop. Fogle disparages JT and compares him unfavourably to Messer, saying that at least Messer was able to get away. JT blames the arrest on Messer but Fogle says that he does not want to hear it. Fogle brings a revolver and bullet out of his desk. Fogle asks if JT spoke to the police and is annoyed when Becket answers for him. He asks JT again and JT denies having said anything. Fogle spins the chamber shut and calls JT over, asking if he is wearing a wire. Becket says that he has checked him and Fogle says that is exactly why he is checking again. JT apologises and Fogle says that it is really his fault for working with addicts. JT says that he is in withdrawal and Fogle is incredulous that JT is asking him for drugs after getting arrested and getting Fogle’s truck confiscated. JT offers to go out and steal a television. Fogle hands JT the gun and says that he can have a pill if he wins at Russian roulette. Beckett laughs and Fogle again tells him to shut up. JT fearfully puts the gun to his head and pulls the trigger, no shot fires. JT holds the gun out to Fogle but Fogle tells him to do it again. JT complains that is not how Russian roulette works and Fogle tells him that he is playing Harlan Roulette. Messer interjects and Fogle quiets him by threatening to make him play. JT complains that the odds are worse and Fogle offers him a full bottle of oxycontin. JT repeats the motion, surviving again but this time losing control of his bladder. Becket and Fogle laugh at him and JT turns the gun on Fogle and repeatedly pulls the trigger, no shot is fired. Fogle wrests the gun back and reveals that he palmed the bullet. He loads the weapon, aims at JT and pulls the trigger. No shot fires and Fogle observes that it is JT’s lucky day. He pulls the trigger thrice more, killing JT on the fourth attempt. He orders Becket and Messer to clean up and dispose of the body. The murder is later discovered by Raylan. Relationships *Glen Fogle: Employer, murderer *Wade Messer: Criminal associate *Wally Becket: Criminal associate *Raylan Givens: Deputy US Marshal Memorable Quotes Appearances Category: Season 3 Characters Category: Characters Category: Guest Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 3 antagonists